Halloween Night
by Moony vs. Padfoot
Summary: The mind racing terror of Lily's last Halloween night. OneShot


Halloween Night

By Moony

I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter series, they are the sole right of J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Halloween night. Lily bounced Harry up and down on her lap nervously. Harry should've been out there trick-or-treating. But Lily knew that it would be a long time before Harry would be trick-or-treating. It was too dangerous. Besides, he was only a year old. Hardly old enough to know what Halloween was and what you did on that day. So Lily had sewn a costume together for him of a lion and let him wear it for the day. Then she and James had showered him with candy. And he was indeed happy at that.

Harry happily waved his toy wand around, gurgling and giggling. Lily smiled at him. He was so much like James. His whole easy going personality kept Lily happy when she looked at him. He was so _darling_. His chubby cheeks all rosy, jet black hair like James, and sparkling green eyes like her own. He always smiled, and hardly ever cried. And that smile was enough to melt Lily's heart. She never thought she could love anything like this.

She watched as one of his pudgy fingers reached for her red hair and smiled, as he began playing with her hair, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Hair," Lily said softly. "It's hair."

"Air. Air. Ary!" he said.

"Yes, your name is Harry."

"Arry. Mummy," he said, pointing at Lily.

He was so smart too.

James walked in at that moment.

"Daddy!" Harry said happily, reaching his arms out.

Lily smiled as James picked up the little boy.

"Hello ya little tyke. Had enough candy today?"

He simply laughed screaming, "Daddy!" As James swung him around the room.

"James, it's time for Harry to go to bed, I don't think you need to be getting him hyper," Lily teased.

James flashed her the smile she hated and loved at the same time.

"Aww, it's Halloween. Besides, I'll bet the sugar's already made him hyper. Right?"

Harry didn't answer, but poked James with his toy wand.

"Hey! Ouch! That hurts little tyke!" James said playfully.

Harry simply laughed and smiled.

"Hey, poking Daddy ain't laughing matter," he said.

Lily sighed in contentment. For life to stay this way was all she needed. Just the three of them, cozy and happy as one family. She needed no more in her life but this. A loving husband, a wonderful child, and their love for each other. If only the threat of Voldemort and the prophecy wasn't looming over their house like a dark cloud stifling everything.

And then they heard screams erupting from outside, large footsteps, mad laughter. Lily watched James hazel eyes turn from playful to fearful. He stopped swinging Harry abruptly and put him quickly back into Lily's arms. Lily hugged him tight. What was wrong?

"James? What's wrong? What's happening?" Lily asked, fearful.

"Lily, take Harry and go! IT's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Lily felt her heart racing. Every limb shook. It couldn't be. It couldn't be him. No.

"Lily GO!" he yelled.

Harry began to wail, but Lily did not hear. Tears were blurring her own vision, as every single muscle in her body seemed to convulse. She could her heart pounding, cold sweat pouring from her head, blood rushing through her veins. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. She stumbled from the room hugging Harry, his tears mixing with hers.

As she hid, she turned and heard the door bursting open and a terrible laughter. High-pitched, shrieking laughter that made her stand, frozen, as she turned to watch. A hooded figure, his face white as chalk, and blood red eyes full of hate and murder. She looked on helplessly, frozen as James shouted useless curses.

"Fool. You can't kill me," he said, in the same terrible high-pitched voice. It was full of evil and hate.

"NO!" Lily screamed, as she saw the blinding flash of green light, saw the fear in James' eyes, saw his life being taken away. He collapsed to the floor, the fear on his face still there, his hazel eyes open and fearful. This couldn't be happening. Not James. James wasn't supposed to die. He _couldn't_ die. Lily needed him. "James!"

He looked so cold and lonely, lying there on the floor. And then she saw that he was coming. The feeling came back into her legs. She stumbled backward and ran, ran up the stairs down endless hallways, she needed to find the hiding place. She found Harry's room and put him into the crib, ready to activate the charm to transport him to Sirius's.

But she was too late. As she ran into the room, she turned around to face him. She saw him taking his wand out. She reached desperately in her own pocket for her wand, but it wasn't there. She knew she had left it downstairs.

His wand pointed at her son. Her darling, beautiful, intelligent son. The only son she would probably ever had. He couldn't let him take her son. Not her son. Anyone but her son. She stepped in front of the wand.

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she yelled, as his mouth opened to say the words.

"Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead – "

The room was a mixture of wailing and screaming.

"Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…"

The shrill voice rang in her ears, and her son's wailing was there too. More than anything, she wanted to save her son. If James didn't live, if she didn't live, then at least let Harry live. Let Harry live, her only son.

She screamed as she saw the flash of green light. She knew then, that she was going to die.

_Let Harry live… let Harry live…_ They were her last thoughts, before Lily Potter crumpled to the ground, lifeless.


End file.
